A Brother's Love
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: The brother's are in the Savannah searching for a rare, white lion...but so is a new villain! When the brother's are taken by the villain and refuse to help him capture the lion he force's Chris to help when he gives Martin snake venom! Chris has 2 day's to find the lion and hand him over to the villain or Martin die's! Will Chris find the lion in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Love:**

The large jet flew through the sky quietly as if invisible. Inside in the control room a tall, powerful looking man with short, black hair with piercing green eyes starring at a large computer monitor. He typed something on the keyboard and seconds later a radar appeared, it began to beep signalling he'd be at his destination in mere minutes. The door opened behind him, he turned from the screen and smiled at the large, muscular man with brown eyes, a shaved head and many tattoo's covering his body, he got up from his chair and spoke to the other man.

"We're 10 minute's out, is everything _ready_ to go when we land?" He asked as he went to the small bar in the corner of the room and made himself a drink, the other man spoke.

"Yes sir!" The man answered his voice heavy with a British accent. "I just finished the check's _myself_!"

"Good, _good_! I've waited _long_ enough to get what I want and _no one_ is going to _stop_ me this time!"

"Sir, _how_ are we going to _find_ the animal? We've _never_ done this _without_ knowing _where_ the _damn_ thing is _first_!"

"Ah, the sound's of _doubt_! _You_ know I _never_ do anything _without_ having some _kind_ of _plan_!" He said as he sat tipping his glass slightly to the other man.

"With all due _respect_ sir, I'm having my _doubts_ about doing…"

"_Enough_!" He yelled cutting him off angrily. "I will _not_ have _my_ men doubting me _damnit_! Do you _understand_?" He yelled putting his drink down.

"_Yes sir_!"

"Now…to show you I'm _not_ going into this _blind_, I want you to look at the monitor!" He said as he went to the computer and typed something before the radar was replaced with a picture of two, young men. "What do you _see_?"

"Umm…a couple of _idiot's_! _Ugly_ looking bloke's…wait they're a couple of _tree_ _hugger's_!" The man answered.

"Yes, but these two _unsuspecting_ _tree hugger's_ are going to be _how_ we find my _prized_ _catch_!"

"_What_? _How_ are you going to get two _tree hugger's_ to help you _catch_ one of their _precious_ animals?"

"_Again_ with the _doubt_…I'm going to do it by giving them _no_ choice! By taking the choice _away_ they will _have_ to help me!" He answered smiling evilly.

"Now _this_ is why I like working for _you_ boss! I _love_ how your _evil_ mind _works_!" The other man said smiling as they both began to laugh.

**Meanwhile:**

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky, he stood under a tree trying to escape the _intense_ heat, as he scanned the vast landscape of the African Savannah with his binoculars. He sighed disappointedly when once _again_ he didn't see what he was looking for. He put his binoculars away in his pack before he ran a hand through his short, blond hair. He then rubbed his hands over his face removing the sweat from his blue eyes. He decided to sit against the tree and enjoy a few minute's of quiet and relax, something he _rarely_ got to do anymore because of his seemingly _non-stop_ work. He had just sat down when his Creature pod began to beep, he took it out and answered.

"Hey bro!" He greeted his _best friend_ and _younger brother_. "Any _luck_?"

"_Nope_! What about _you_?" His brother asked a look of hope in his brown eyes.

"_Nothing_!" He answered sighing.

"Alright…I'll come pick you up and we'll head back to base, _maybe_ the team's got something for us?" His brother said running a hand through his short, brown hair. "I'll be there in 15 minute's."

After ending the call, he put his pod in his pack before deciding to check the Savannah once more before his brother arrived.

By the time his brother pulled up he _still_ hadn't found the animal, so they drove back to the Tortuga. After dropping their bag's in their room they headed to the control room where they greeted their friend's and sat both brother's were disappointed.

"I guess you guy's had _no_ luck?" Their friend Aviva spoke.

"_Nope_! We were _hoping_ you guy's had _something_ for us?" He asked smiling.

"Nope…we did find a pride of lion's, _but_ they _weren't_ the one's we were looking for! Sorry guys!" Their friend Koki answered.

"Alright…why don't we have lunch and then Chris and I will head back out to look?"

"Martin's right, we _can't_ work on an _empty_ stomach!" Their friend Jimmy added. "All this _searching_ has made me _hungry_!"

"JZ you're _always_ hungry!" Aviva said smiling.

"_Not_ always!" Jimmy said in his own defence.

"He's _right_!" Chris said smiling as he put his arm on his shoulder. "Sometimes he's _sleeping_!" He said making them all laugh, except Jimmy.

**Two Day's Later:**

He sat at the long table, a drink in his hand as he angrily looked at the latest surveillance picture's his men had taken the day before after trailing the _tree hugger's_. He was growing _impatient_, since arriving on the Savannah he had been keeping an eye on the brother's waiting for them to lead him to the animal he was after…a rare _white_ lion! He had learned of the lion's existence earlier that month and had _also_ learned the brother's were going to the Savannah to find and study the lion. Being the _smart_ man that he is he decided to use the brother's to find it for him, even if he had to _force_ them to do it! So far though all the _worthless_ tree hugger's had done was wander the Savannah, as if they were on _vacation_! He wasn't a _patient_ man, and as time went by he was beginning to grow _angry_! He had sent some of his men out to follow them, led by his head guy Carter, he would give the tree hugger's _one_ last chance to lead them to the lion on their own before he took things into his own hands! He looked at his watch in another hour Carter would be reporting in with their progress report, and he _hoped_ Carter would tell him they _failed_! If they _did_, then he'd have a chance to use his _secret_ _weapon_ against the brother's and that _alone_ would be _worth_ the trouble to find his _prized lion_!

**With The Brother's:**

He walked along a dirt path into some tall, thick grass he stopped to rest and have a drink to cool down after walking around for a while. After breakfast that morning he and Chris had left to once again search for the white lion. They wanted to study him and observe his life on the Savannah, but so far he had stayed _hidden_ from them. Having been in situations like this _many_ time's before both brother's knew they'd have to _think_ like him and be _patient_ to find him. Even though knowing this Martin still _couldn't_ help, but be _impatient_! He wanted to find the lion and just watch him as he lived his life, the anticipation was _killing_ him! After his rest he began to walk again staying in the grass, he noticed a large rock formation ahead of him and decided to climb it and get a better view of the Savannah from it. He came closer to the rocks and began to climb when a noise from the grass below him caught his attention. He turned and saw the powerful, white body come out of the grass, he froze both in _fear_ and _amazement_. The lion either didn't _notice_ him or didn't _care_ Martin was there as he lay down in the shade of the rocks and fell asleep. Martin decided to keep quiet and hide not wanting to take chances with the lion. With his heart racing he crept into the tall grass and sat very still watching the lion sleep. He smiled to himself as he looked at him, he was the _largest_, _most powerful_ male lion he had _ever_ seen. His coat and mane were completely white, and he reminded Martin of a _ghost lion_, so he decided to name the lion _Ghost_! He sat there forever it seemed watching Ghost using his pod to film him when suddenly he woke up and stood tensely starring into the tall grass. Martin tried to see what had made Ghost so tense, but couldn't see anything. Then without a sound, living up to his name Ghost took off into the grass disappearing before Martin could come out of his hiding place. He was upset he had lost Ghost, but knew Chris needed to know about his discovery so he quickly pulled out his pod to him. Before he could call him he heard a noise behind him, thinking it was Ghost he turned smiling, instead it was Chris his smile faded and he spoke disappointed.

"It's only _you_!" Martin said disappointedly as he put his pod away.

"Gee bro, it's _nice_ to see _you_ too!" Chris said a little hurt by his words.

"Sorry Chris, I thought you were someone _else_." Martin apologized.

"Who?"

"_Ghost_!" Martin answered smiling.

"_Ghost_? _Who's_ Ghost?" Chris asked confused. "Maybe we should get you out of the sun, you might have _heat stroke_ if you're seeing _ghosts_!" Chris said concerned.

"_What_?" Martin asked confused starring at his brother.

"You thought _I_ was a _ghost_! I think you might have _fried_ your _brain_!"

"Oh…okay I get it _now_!" Martin said smiling as he realized the misunderstanding.

"I _don't_ mean I thought _you_ were _a ghost_, I thought you were _Ghost_!" Martin said.

"_Ohh_…that clear's _everything_ up!" Chris said smiling too.

"It _does_?"

"_Nope_!" Chris answered smiling.

"Well, let me _try_ again! I decided to climb the rocks and see if I could get a better view of the Savannah from up there. I only made it a few steps when I heard a noise behind me, I turned and saw _Ghost_ come out of the grass!" Martin said.

"Okay, so we're _back_ to my _original_ question! _Who is Ghost_?" Chris asked.

"He's the _largest_, _most powerful_ male lion I've _ever_ seen!" Martin answered.

"You _found_ him?" Chris asked excitedly. "You found the _white_ lion?"

"_Yes Chris_! Haven't you been _listening_?" Martin asked smiling.

"Where is he?" Chris asked looking around.

"_Gone_!"

"_Gone_? Gone _where_?"

"I _don't_ know! He was sleeping, then suddenly he woke up and was _tense_ as he starred at the grass before he just took off and I _lost_ him!"

"_Great_…that's just _awesome_! I _never_ got a _chance_ to see _him_!" Chris said disappointed.

"Well…I _do_ have the _next best thing_!" Martin said smiling as he took his pod back out.

"You caught him on your _pod_?" Chris asked smiling.

"_Yep_! He's…" A noise behind them cut Martin off, they both turned hoping it was Ghost, but were disappointed when they saw _nothing_. "Must have been a bird!"

"Yeah, or the wind?" Chris said as Martin nodded, both suddenly felt _very_ _uneasy_ standing there something was _very wrong_!

"Let's go back to the Tortuga and…" Martin trailed off seeing movement in the grass behind Chris, noticing his face Chris turned to look.

"There's _something_ in the grass!" Chris whispered pointing.

"I see it bro…there's _more_ over there!" Martin whispered pointing beside them. "We're _surrounded_ by _whatever_ they are!"

"Maybe that's _why_ Ghost left? He _must_ have _known_ they were _there_!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and judging by how he _reacted_ whatever they are…they _aren't_ friendly!" Martin said nervously as more movement caught his eye. "Come on we _need_ to get out of here!"

They turned to leave when suddenly they were surrounded by five, large men, the biggest man smiled as he walked towards them once he was standing in front of them he spoke.

"Hello _ladies_!" The man greeted them smirking, his voice thick with a British accent, the brother's looked at each other quickly before back at him as Martin spoke.

"Who are _you_ and what do you _want_?" Martin demanded.

"_Us_? We're just some _friendly_, _harmless tourist's_ out for a walk!"

"Those _gun's_ are just pretty _jewellery_ then?" Martin asked angrily.

"Yeah, and so are _these_!" The man said holding up two pair's of handcuffs. "I think they're just your _size_ too!"

"_What_ do you _want_?" Chris demanded angrily standing closer to Martin.

"Well, _pretty boy_ what I _want_ is to _beat_ your _tree hugging asses_ until I turn you into _compost_, but you see I _can't_…_yet_! We have our _order's_ to bring you _both_ in _alive_!"

"_Order's_? You _don't_ look like a guy who _follow's orders_!" Martin said smirking.

"I _don't_…unless they come from my _boss_!"

"_Who's_ your _boss_?" Chris asked.

"Once these pretty bracelets are _on_, you two can _meet_ him!"

"You think we're just going to _go_ with _you_?" Martin asked starring at him.

"No…I'm _hoping_ you'll put up a _fight_, so I'll have an _excuse_ to do _this_!" The man said smiling evilly as he punched Martin in the face causing him to stumble and almost fall.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled rushing to his brother. "You're _bleeding_!" Chris said noticing Martin's split lip, Martin touched his lip as he spoke.

"I'm _fine_ Chris _really_, it's _nothing_!" Martin said his _word's_ directed to _Chris_, but his _eye's_ were _locked_ with the _piece of crap_ who had hit him, the man just smiled.

"Aw, I'm _sorry_! Did I _hurt_ your _big brother_?" The man mocked looking at Chris.

"You're a piece…" Chris was cut off as the man grabbed his shirt and pulled Chris roughly to him, Martin angrily rushed to them and spoke.

"Leave him alone you _bald freak_!" Martin yelled pulling Chris away as he pushed the man back, the man stood toe to toe with Martin smiling as he spoke.

"You got it _princess_!" The man said before he punched Martin again knocking him to the ground, before he kicked him Chris went to help. "Not so fast _cupcake_!" The man said to Chris stopping him from helping by quickly pulling out his gun and pointed it at Martin he spoke. "I _won't_ put a _bullet_ in his _pretty _head, _if_ you put _these_ on!" He said holding up the handcuffs, Chris looked at Martin who met his eyes the man smiled.

"_Fine_! Just _don't_ hurt him _please_!" Chris agreed.

"Cuff them and get them into the jeep, the boss is expecting us!" The man ordered.

**Later:**

After they were cuffed they were put into the back of one of their jeeps and driven in silence to a large, grey jet. Once they arrived they were roughly taken out of the jeep and taken inside to the control room where they were tied to chairs. After being tied up they were left alone, they knew they had to get out of there or they were as good as _dead_! They had _no_ idea _who_ had them or _why_, but judging by their _welcome committee_ they knew that it _wouldn't_ end well! Before they could say or do anything the door's opened behind them and the thug returned and he had company with him looking at him they knew he was in charge. The thug stood behind them as the older man went and smiling stood before them he looked at them as if looking at garbage and spoke.

"Ah, the famous _Wild Kratts_! Welcome to my home away from home gentlemen!"

"_You_ know who _we_ are?" Chris asked confused.

"Of _course_, dear boy! Doesn't _everyone_?" The man asked smiling.

"_Who_ are _you_? _Why_ are we _here_?" Martin demanded angrily.

"Where are my _manners_? I'm sorry, my name is Thomas Stone and like _you_ boy's I'm a _scientist_! You're here because I'm in need of your _co-operation_ to acquire something of _great_ importance to me!" Stone said smiling.

"_You're_ a scientist?" Chris asked.

"You sound _shocked_?" Stone questioned.

"_Of course we are_! Scientist's _don't_ usually have hired _thug's_ kidnap people and threaten them into helping!" Martin answered.

"I'm _not_ your _average_ scientist my boy! You see I was once a _highly respected_, and _well_-known scientist, but my _genius_ wasn't accepted by everyone! In fact I lost _everything_ because other's found my experiments and method's _unconventional_…I was _destroyed_ by _tree hugger's_ like _you_ two! I lost _everything_; my _respect_, my _power_, my _fame_, of course I continued my work, in _secret_ of course! Earlier this month I came across some _very_ interesting information about a rather _unusual_ animal…a rare _white_ lion! So, I came here to capture the beast to use it for my own plans!" Stone said as he sat.

"You're a _monster_! You got what you _deserved_!" Martin said angrily, but quickly regretted when his thug hit Martin again in the face, he went to do it again, but was stopped by Stone.

"Carter that's _enough_!"

"_Why_ are we here? What do you want from us?" Chris asked angrily as he tried to get free to help Martin, Stone smiled as answered.

"Even though I'm a _genius_, I _can't_ seem to _find_ the _beast_! That's _why_ you two are here!"

"You're as _crazy_ as you are _ugly_, if you think _we're_ going to _help_ you with _anything_! We have _never_ even _seen_ the lion, so _how_ can we _catch_ it?" Martin said.

"Now, _now_ young Martin haven't you _learned_ it's _not_ nice to _lie_?" Stone said as he stood and Carter tossed him Martin's Creature pod. "By the look's on your face's you _know_ what I _saw_ on this little _toy_ of your's!"

"You have a _video_ of the lion so _what_! He's _not_ there anymore, your _thug's_ scared him off so the video is _useless_!" Martin said smiling.

"Quite _true_ young Martin, but lion's as you _both_ are well aware are _territorial_ beasts and _never_ stray far from their home! So, using this _little_ video we now have a _complete_ map of his territory, of course the other info I had on him filled in some blank's, _but_ this _completed_ the puzzle!" Stone said sitting again.

"_Why_ do you need _us_ then? If you know his territory go after him _yourself_, you _don't_ need _us_!" Chris demanded angrily.

"Now you _insult_ me with your _dumb routine_! We _all_ know that just because I _have_ that information _doesn't_ mean I can _find_ the animal!" Stone answered.

"We _aren't_ helping you _capture_ the lion!" Martin stated starring into Stone's eyes.

"I _knew_ you _wouldn't_ agree _without_ some…_incentive_!" Stone said smiling as he stood, Martin and Chris looked at each other nervously before back at Stone. "Carter if you would be so _kind_ and bring me my little, black case please?"

"Yes sir Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as he went to a cupboard and carefully took out a small, black case the size of toaster and brought it to the table where Stone now stood smiling. "Here you are sir!"

"Thank you Carter! Now in this _case_ is something I'm _very_ proud of, it's my _own_ variation on one of _Mother Nature's_ gift's to _your_ precious animals!" Stone said as he opened the case smiling. "I've worked _very_ hard on this and I must say it's _some_ of my _best_ work and I'm quite _proud_ of it!"

"What…_what_ is it?" Chris asked nervously.

"This tiny vial contains my _guarantee_ you boy's will get me _my_ lion!" Stone said smiling as he filled a syringe with the yellowish liquid. "Now _who_ should I give this too?" Stone said smiling as he looked at them, neither brother looked away from his gaze.

"You're a _psycho_ Stone!" Martin yelled.

"You're _insane_!" Chris added.

"You know Carter I think there's too much _fight_ in both of them _still_!"

"_I_ can take care of that for you Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as Stone sat in his chair, Carter began to punch them going back and forth between the brother's. Stone watched the brother's _closely_, both fought in _vain_ to help and protect the other, but as he watched he realized that _Chris_ seemed to be the _easiest_ to break, he spoke up suddenly.

"Carter no more!" Stone said as he stood. "Hold him still, this will only hurt…_a lot_!" He said smiling looking at Chris, as he injected the liquid into…_Martin_!

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chris panicked and fought to get free as he watched Carter holding his brother tightly as Stone injected Martin with the yellow liquid he fought so hard he almost knocked his chair over. Stone stepped away from them as he put the syringe back in the case and Carter held onto Martin, Chris' eyes never left Martin as he passed out.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris' heart stopped seeing his brother unconscious. "What did you _do_ to him?" Chris demanded angrily.

"Now that I have your _undivided_ attention, I will tell you what was in my _special_ vial! Being who you are I'm _positive_ you're aware of one of the world's most _deadliest_ snake's…the _Inland Taipan_?" Stone said smiling.

"You…you _killed_ him with _snake venom_? You _sick_, _twisted_ son of a…"

"Come now young _Christopher_, if I _killed_ him would you have been willing to _help_ me? Give me some _credit_ my boy!" Stone said cutting Chris off.

"Then you _didn't_ give him snake venom?" Chris asked relieved.

"_Wrong again_…for a _smart_ guy you can be _pretty stupid_! I _did_ give your brother venom from the Inland Taipan, but _my version_!"

"_Your version_? What the _hell_ does that _mean_?"

"It _mean's_ you _irritating little pissant_, that _right_ now venom is coursing through his vein's with all the _usual_ painful side effect's, _but_ with _one_ little _difference_…my version will take _longer_ to kill you! I _assure_ you I have _tested_ it _thoroughly_ and _know_ when it will _kill_ him…_unless_ he's given _this_!" Stone said going to the table, he picked up another vial from the case and held it up so Chris could see. "This is the _antivenom_, once again _adjusted_ by me to counter act against the venom thus _saving_ his _worthless life_!"

"What do you _want_?" Chris asked starring at his brother's lifeless body.

"You have _two_ day's starting…_now_ to catch and bring to me the _white lion_!"

"That's _insane_! I've _never_ seen the lion and we've been tracking him for _three_ day's! _How_ am _I_ supposed to find him?"

"That is _not_ my problem…but you _will_ if you want your dear brother to _live_! Of course you'll be given everything you need to track him!" Stone said smiling.

"You'll give Martin the antivenom if I _do_?" Chris asked torn.

"You have my _word_!" Stone assured.

"Like that's _comforting_ coming from _you_!" Chris said looking at Martin.

"Hmm…_good point_, but you _don't_ really have a _choice_ do you? Now what's your _answer_?"

"_I'll do it_!" Chris said _hating_ Stone more for making him do this!

"_Good boy_! Carter untie him and see that he's _prepared_ for his _little hunt_!" Stone ordered.

**Later:**

After being untied, Carter took Chris to another part of the jet where he gave him the supplies and other info he'd need for his hunt. After it was loaded into a jeep Chris told Carter he wanted to say goodbye to Martin, Carter laughed at him and told him to leave, but Chris refused he _needed_ to be sure Martin was really _alive_ before he left. Carter _not_ liking Chris' refusal went to hit him, but Stone came into the room and stopped him he ordered Chris taken to where Martin was. Once outside the room Chris told Carter he wanted to see him alone Carter went to refuse again, but Chris threatened to tell _Stone_. Once alone with Martin Chris sighed shakily as he looked at his brother who now lay on a hospital bed still unconscious, he went to his side and checked for a pulse. He was relieved when he felt one; he took one of Martin's hand's in both of his and spoke.

"Martin I…I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I _don't_ want to capture Ghost, but I _won't_ let you die _either_! I wish there was another way I really do, but you're _dying_ and if I can _save_ you, I will! I _hope_ you can _forgive_ me for what I'm about to do, hang on Martin _please_…I love you bro!" Chris said as his tear's fell silently. "I'm _so_ sorry Martin!"

"_Aw_, I _hate_ to break up this _touching brotherly moment_, but times up _cupcake_! Get going and _don't_ worry about your brother…_I'll_ take _good_ care of him I _promise_!" Carter said mocking him as he patted Martin's shoulder smiling. "Tick tock _mate_, tick tock!"

Carter said smiling as Chris starred at him his fist's clenched in rage before he turned and left without saying anything.

**Later:**

The sun would be setting soon and _despite_ the info he had he _still_ hadn't found Ghost. He had been searching for hour's he drove around for awhile, but decided to search by foot he could get to place's easier on foot than by jeep. He knew lion's hunted at night, so he thought he'd have a _better_ chance at finding Ghost that way…the _only_ problem was that Martin had _only_ seen _Ghost_, not his _pride_ and without knowing that he _couldn't_ follow any lionesses he found. He sat on a rock and ran a hand through his hair he felt so _helpless_, he wanted to cry, but he knew breaking down _wouldn't_ help Martin. He sighed and pulled himself together he needed to figure out a way to find Ghost he wouldn't let Martin _die_! His heart ached knowing he had to do the _one thing_ the brother's spent their _whole_ lives stopping; he had to _capture_ an _innocent_ animal and hand him over to a _psycho_ just to save his brother's life! He had _never_ felt so _guilty_ in his _entire life_; he felt like a _traitor_ and he hoped after this was over Martin could forgive him because he knew he'd _never_ be able to forgive _himself_!

**With Martin:**

His head pounded, and even laying still his eye's closed didn't stop his stomach from turning. On top of the headache and nausea he felt like he was on _fire_ burning from the inside out, but he couldn't stop _shivering_ like he was freezing at the same time. His head was foggy and he _couldn't_ remember what happened or where he was, but he knew something was _very_ wrong! He turned his head slowly to the right and opened his eye's, but quickly shut them again the light hurting his eyes. He tried a couple more times, each time he was able to hold them open _longer_ than the last, until _finally_ he kept them open. He _didn't_ recognize anything in the room and he tried to sit up, he cried out in pain when he used his arm's to push himself up. He lay back down and grabbed his right arm, he kept his eyes closed and took deep breath's to let his nausea and pain fade. A few minute's later they calmed down enough for him to open his eyes again; he turned his head to the right and rolled up his sleeve wincing as he did and looked at his arm. His upper arm was swollen and red; as he looked closer he saw a _single_ puncture mark, the kind from a syringe. He _still_ couldn't remember what happened, until the door opened and Stone walked in smiling, seeing him _everything_ came rushing back to Martin he became scared not knowing where _Chris_ was and fighting the dizziness and nausea he spoke.

"What…what did you _do_ to _Chris_? Where is _my_ brother _damn_ you?"

"_Easy_ Martin, your baby brother is just _fine_! Other than the little _beating_ you _both_ took from Carter, he's _healthy_ and _very much alive_!" Stone said smiling.

"Where is _he_? I want to see him!" Martin demanded closing his eye's as the pain began to grow stronger and he began to feel light headed. "_Let me see him_!"

"I'm _afraid_ you _can't_ right now!" Stone answered.

"_What_? _Why_? If you _touched_ him I'll…" Martin yelled angrily as he sat up he trailed off when he became very light headed, Stone watched him his smile never left his face.

"I _meant_ what I said he's _alive_, but he's _not_ here!"

"_Where is he_?" Martin asked his eyes still closed.

"He's on an _errand_ for me!"

"You're _lying_! Chris would _never_ help capture animal's!" Martin said starring at him.

"_Oh_? You're _quite_ sure about that?" Stone questioned.

"Of course I' am! He'd _never_ do that, I _know_ my _brother_!"

"Not _even_ if it meant _saving_ your _life_?" Stone asked.

"My _life_? What are you…the _syringe_!" Martin said cluing in. "What did you _inject_ me _with_ you _psycho_?" Martin demanded.

"_Pop quiz_…what is the _deadliest_ snake in the world?"

"An…_Inland Taipan_! _Why_?"

"Right now as we speak the _venom_ of said snake is coursing through _your_ veins! There is a catch young Martin…I have _changed_ the venom so that it still has the many _painful_ side effect's, but it take's _longer_ to kill you! There is an _antivenom_ though, so to _save_ your _pathetic_ life young Chris has gone after the lion and has _two_ day's to bring it to me or you _die_!"

"_Why_ are you _doing_ this? Why _us_?" Martin asked suddenly feeling tired.

"I'm doing this because I _want_ that lion, _why_ I want him is _none_ of your concern! As for why I chose _you_ two; its rather _simple_ really when it come's to animal's you two are the _best_ there is!"

"You're _insane_!" Martin said fighting and losing the battle to stay awake.

"Yes, yes so _everyone_ keep's telling me! You _don't_ look so well Martin my boy, you get some _rest_ and later we'll contact your brother and see how his _search_ is going!" Stone said smiling at Martin who had passed out. "_Sweet dream's Martin_!"

**The Next Day:**

Time was something he had _very_ little of left, as he scanned the vast landscape before him for the 100th time. His brother was _dying_ and he was _failing_ him, he needed to find Ghost soon! He had been in _constant_ contact with Stone and each time he had spoken to Martin and with each passing minute he could see his brother's condition _worsening_! His heart broke every time he thought of capturing Ghost, his _entire_ life was about _protecting_ animal's from people like _Stone_ and yet here he was about to capture an animal he swore to _protect_! He got down from the rock's he had been standing on pushing all his _self hate_ out of his mind, he needed to _focus_ on saving Martin. He had made it _halfway_ through Ghost's territory and began to wonder if _maybe_ the map was _wrong_, surely by now he would have seen _something_ to prove this really _was_ his territory. He got back into his jeep and began to drive following the map, as he neared the rock formation Martin had first seen Ghost at his pod began to beep, he knew it was _Stone_. Before he left Carter had done some _alterations_ to his Creature pod, so it could only give and receive call's to and from Stone.

"I'm _still_ looking Stone! If you _keep_…"

"I just thought you'd like to know that young _Martin_ seems to have taken a turn for the _worse_!" Stone said cutting him off _faking_ his concern.

"What…_what_ do you _mean_? Is _he_…" Chris _couldn't_ finish his sentence as the thought of Martin being dead _paralysed_ him, Stone spoke again.

"_Dead_? No, he's _still_ alive…_barely_! It seems he's begun to have _trouble breathing_, which as we _all_ know is _very bad_!" Stone said _still_ faking his concern.

"_Damnit Stone_! _I'm_ trying my _best_, please _don't_ let him _die_!" Chris begged.

"_I'm_ not letting him die, _you are_! Time's running out young Christopher you better _hurry_ or his death will be by _your_ hands!" Stone said ending the call.

Chris was so angry and frustrated he hit the steering wheel twice, before he hit the dashboard hard enough to open the glove box. He went to shut it when he noticed there was a handheld radio inside, it was an _older_ model and he wasn't sure if it would work, but he _had_ to try. He took it out and turned it on, he began to change the frequency on it speaking into it as he did trying to contact the Tortuga. After a few minute's of dead air he was about to give up when he heard a voice he'd know _anywhere_ answer him back he almost _cried_ with relief at hearing their voice.

"_Chris_? Is that _you_?" Koki's voice spoke almost covered by the static.

"Koki its _so_ good to hear your _voice_!" Chris said.

"Chris what's going _on_? _Where_ are _you_? Is _Martin_ with _you_?" Koki asked worried.

"No…he's _not_!" Chris answered as he hung his head fighting his tears. "I _don't_ have a lot of time to _explain_, but we were taken by a _psycho_ named Thomas Stone, _he's_ after the white lion _too_! We _refused_ to help him capture it so he _injected_ Martin with a syringe full of _snake_ _venom_ to _make_ me help him!"

"Is…is he…" Chris cut Koki off.

"_No_, he's _alive_…for _now_! I need _your_ help!"

"Of course, what do you _need_ CK?"

"I need you to meet me at the co-ordinate's I'm going to give you and bring another Creature pod with you!"

"You got it CK, what are they?" Koki asked.

After giving Koki the co-ordinate's he ended the call and quickly drove to the rocks to wait he _hoped_ his plan would work and Martin would be able to hang on long enough for them to rescue him. Once at the rock's he got out and began to pace as he waited for the team, he kept looking at his watch knowing time was running out. A few minute's later he heard a vehicle approach he turned to see the team getting out of the Createrra and run towards him, he met them halfway and hugged them Koki first, then Jimmy and finally Aviva all three were relieved to see him, but _scared_ knowing Martin was _still_ with Stone.

"You're _hurt_!" She said as she hugged him.

"I'll be _fine_! Did you guy's bring the _pod_?" Chris asked pulling away.

"Yeah, its already set to track you! When you're ready just turn it on and we'll be there! What's your _plan_?" Koki asked.

"Once I find and capture Ghost…"

"Who's _Ghost_?" Jimmy asked cutting Chris off.

"_Martin_ named the white lion _Ghost_!" Chris answered smiling sadly. "Once I have Ghost I'll turn the pod _on_ before I take him to Stone, _you_ three track us and find the jet and sneak close enough to free him…_once_ I have _Martin_ and the _antivenom_!"

"How is _he_?" Aviva asked scared.

"He's _not_ good Aviva, he's going to _die_ if I _don't_ bring Stone Ghost!"

"Chris I _know_ this is _ripping_ your heart _out_, but he's your _brother_! He'll _understand_ and _forgive_ you I _promise_!" Aviva said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah…alright I'll be in touch soon _thanks_ guy's!" Chris said _unable_ to have this conversation with them right now. "Remember _wait_ for my _signal_!"

"_Got it_! Be _careful_ CK!" Koki said as they hugged him again before they got in the Createrra and drove away.

He stood by the jeep, the map unfolded on the hood it had been 15 minute's since the team had left him and he _still_ had _no_ clue where to _start_ looking. As he looked at the map he suddenly got an _uneasy_ feeling; like he was being _watched_, he turned around and saw…_no one_! Thinking it was his _nerve's_ he turned back to the map, but the feeling only grew _stronger_, he took a couple deep breath's to calm his racing heart when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned again and this time he _wasn't _alone…there standing a few steps away was the _largest_, _most powerful _lion he had _ever_ seen! The lion's coat and mane were _completely_ white, and Chris knew this was _Ghost_, and he was _everything_ Martin had told him he was. Ghost just stood there starring at him, neither of them moved Chris felt even _more_ guilty as he starred into the intelligent eyes of the powerful beast.

"You're _incredible_!" Chris said smiling unsure if Ghost _understood_ him. "My brother _Martin_ met you yesterday…_man_ it _feel's_ like a _year_ ago!" Chris said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Anyway he's _dying_ and the _only_ way I can _save_ him is if I bring _you_ to the _psycho_ who hurt him! _All_ my _life_ I've _sworn_ to _protect_ animal's like _you_ and keep them _safe_, and _yet_ here _I' am_ about to do the _one_ thing I _swore_ I'd _never_ do! I _don't_ know if you can _understand_ me Ghost, but I _can't_ let my brother _die_! I have a _plan_ though and _if_ it work's you _and_ Martin will be back home where you both _belong_! It _doesn't_ make it any _easier_, but its all I _have_, you _have_ to _trust_ me _please_!" Chris said sadly as Ghost just stood watching him. "I'm _so_ sorry!" Chris said gently, he watched as Ghost began to walk towards him Chris was frozen _not_ knowing what he was going to do. He closed his eyes as Ghost stood inches away from him and waited for Ghost to attack, when he _didn't_ do anything Chris opened his eyes and saw Ghost sitting in front of him. He was _confused_ and went to speak when Ghost rubbed his large head against him causing Chris to smile. "Does that mean you _trust_ me?" Chris asked smiling as Ghost head butted him again. "Come on let's go save _Martin_!"

A half hour later Chris with the pod turned on and Ghost in a cage in the back of his jeep pulled up to Stone's jet. Carter was outside with other men and saw him he sent the other's away and smiling took out his cell phone and called Stone to tell him.

"Cutting it _close_ aren't you _mate_? Personally _I_ thought you saved your own _pathetic_ ass and ran home to _mommy_ leaving _Martin_ to _die_!" Carter taunted smiling.

"Ah…there he _is_!" Stone said smiling as he joined them. "He's _even_ more _incredible_ than I _imagined_!"

"Where's _Martin_?" Chris demanded. "You gave me your _word_ he'd be given the _antivenom_ and _released_ to _me_!"

"Chris, Chris, _Chris_…you should have _listened_ to your _instinct's_ when they told you _not_ to _trust_ me!" Stone said starring at him.

"_What_ are you _talking_ about?" Chris asked.

"_I'm_ a _bad_ guy _Chris_! I _steal_, _cheat_ and more _importantly_ I _lie_!" Stone said smiling.

"You _psycho_! You _crazy_, _demented_ as…" Chris was cut off by Carter who hit him across the head with the butt of his gun.

"Get them _both_ on the jet, we _leave_ once they're _secure_!" Stone ordered.

"_Yes sir_!" Carter said smiling.

His head _pounded_, he _didn't_ want to wake up from his dream; he was with _Martin_ and he was _healthy_ and _alive_, but his _name_ being called pulled him back to _reality_. He opened his eyes and looked around trying to get rid of the fog and pain in his head, he heard his name again and turned to the voice, it was _Martin_! Ignoring the pain and dizziness Chris got up and tried to go to Martin, but realized his left arm was _handcuffed_ to a metal pipe.

"Martin you need to hang on just a little longer _please_! The team are on their way to help us okay?" Chris said as he pulled on the cuff trying to get free.

"Chr…Chris I _know_ what you…you did for _me_ and I _forgive_ you! I'm _proud_ of…of you bro and I _love_ you!" Martin said weakly.

"_No_! _Don't_ you _dare_ do that _Martin_!" Chris said starring into his brother's eyes. "You're _not_ giving up _damnit_, do you _hear_ me! You _need_ to keep _fighting_, you're _not_ dying!"

"Ch…Chris _stop_ I'm…" Chris cut Martin off.

"_You're_ going to be _fine_! Where's the antivenom?" Chris asked.

"With St…_Stone_!" Martin said as he began to shake as if he were freezing, but the sweat all over his body was a sign of a fever.

"Alright…_first_ I need to get out of these _cuffs_! Where the _hell_ is the key?"

"Carter put them…over _there_!" Martin said pointing weakly.

"Okay…do you think you're _strong_ enough to get them?" Chris asked.

"Let me tr…_try_!" Martin said as he tried to get up without using his right arm, he made it to a sitting position, but ended up getting sick to his stomach before laying back down he spoke weakly. "No…I'm sorry Chris!"

"Need some _help_?" A voice spoke from behind them.

"_Jimmy_!" Chris said smiling. "Where's Aviva and Koki?"

"Freeing Ghost and causing us a _distraction_!" Jimmy answered as he went and got the keys off the table. "Come on let's get out of here!" Jimmy said unlocking Chris.

Once free he rushed to Martin and hugged him, he held him tight and could hear Martin struggling to breathe and that scared him, he turned to Jimmy and spoke.

"_Stone_ has the _antivenom_ with him!"

"Let's get Martin to the Createrra _then_ we'll go after the antivenom!"

They helped Martin up off the bed and with one on each side of him they held him up as they snuck down the hall's keeping to the shadow's ducking into empty room's when Stone's men appeared. _Whatever_ Aviva and Koki had done to cause a distraction _worked_ as Stone's men ran around like the jet was on _fire_! They made it outside in time to see Ghost running off into the grass, Stone's men led by Carter giving chase. By the time they made it to the Createrra Martin had passed out they laid him on the backseat Jimmy sat with him.

"Stay with him and keep him _warm_!" Chris said.

"_Wait_…_where_ are you _going_?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going _after_ the _antivenom_!" Chris said as he took off to the jet.

He made it onto the jet unseen and knew Stone would be in the control room, so he headed there. He snuck in and saw Stone pacing as he spoke angrily into his cell phone to Cater, Chris hid behind a large shelf smiling to himself as he listened to Stone.

"What do you _mean_ you _lost_ my lion? _Damnit_ Carter get back _here_ we'll _send_ the little _pissant _out to find him _again_! He _will_ if he want's his big _brother_ to _live_!" Stone hung up and looked out the window, Chris came out from his hiding place. "_That_ was a _very_ _stupid_ move Mr. _Kratt_! At _least_ you could have waited _until_ Martin had the _antivenom_! No _bother_ he'll be _dead_ soon…unless he has _this_!" Stone said holding up the vial his back still to Chris.

"Give me the _antivenom_ Stone its _over_! The lion is gone and you're all alone!" Chris said angrily. "I'm _not_ letting my brother _die_! _Its over_!"

"Its _not_ over until _I_ say it is!" Stone said smiling as he turned around and dropped the vial it hit the floor before Chris could stop it. "Oops…_butterfingers_, sorry!" Stone said as Chris went to pick it up Stone quickly stepped on it breaking the vial. "Sorry I _slipped_!"

"_Damn you_!" Chris yelled as he charged Stone knocking them to the floor.

Chris got up from where he landed and before Stone could get up too Chris knelt by him and began to punch Stone, putting _all_ of his _pain_ and _anger_ into each punch until he felt someone grab his arm and pull him off Chris angrily swung at the person.

"Its _me_ Chris!" Koki said quickly ducking to avoid being hit.

"He _broke_ the antivenom…its _destroyed_!" Chris said upset. "Its…"

"_Water_!" A voice spoke from behind them cutting Chris off, they turned around.

"I did a _scan_ to see if I could get the _formula_ so I could make it _myself_, and its _only_ water! Its _not_ the antivenom!" Aviva said as she stood and put her pod away.

"His _kit_! It _must_ be in his _kit_!" Chris said as they quickly rushed to the cupboard, but they were stopped steps away by Carter and his gun.

"Looking for _this_?" Carter said smiling. "Get against the _wall_ and _no_ funny _crap_ or I'll _break_ the _real_ vial!" He ordered.

"_Damnit_ Carter I'm going to…"

"You're going to do _what_ you little _punk_?" Carter yelled cutting Chris off. "You're all _talk_ you little _pissant_, and without _this_ your _brother_ is going to _die_!" Carter said holding up the kit as he smiled. "You're just a _pathetic_ little…" Carter trailed off before he let go of the case and fell to the floor on his face.

"Grab the _kit_ and let's get out of _here_!" Jimmy spoke from the doorway.

"_Jimmy_ you did it _again_!" Chris said as Jimmy dropped the tree branch he had used to knock Carter out with. "Come on let's go!"

They quickly ran out of the room, Chris grabbed the kit on his way out and they snuck off the jet and raced to the Createrra. Koki drove, Jimmy sat in the front while Chris held Martin as Aviva gave Martin the antivenom. Once back at the Tortuga Jimmy and Chris carried Martin inside and laid him in his bed before Aviva and Koki began to examine him. Chris felt so _helpless_ as he watched them getting Martin stable before they cleaned and fixed his injuries from Carter's beating. He felt like he was going to _lose_ his _mind_ waiting to find out if his brother was going to be _okay_ or _not_.

"Chris, come on let's get you fixed up while Aviva finishes with Martin!" Koki said.

"No!"

"Chris you need to…"

"_Damnit_ Koki I said _no_!" Chris yelled cutting her off.

"Chris I'm sorry, I…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry Koki!" Chris said gently cutting her off again as he hugged her.

"He needs to rest!" Aviva said gently brushing the hair off of Martin's forehead.

"Will he be _okay_?" Chris asked sadly starring at Martin.

"I…I _don't_ know. He's _stable_, and his breathing has returned to _normal_ so those are both _good_ sign's!" Aviva answered gently.

"He's _strong_ Chris, he'll pull through!" Jimmy added.

"Come on let's get you fixed up while he rest's." Aviva said as they left the room.

**Two Day's Later:**

He sat looking out at the Savannah as the sun began to set and he sighed, he was _exhausted_ mentally and physically, but he _couldn't_ sleep. He began to think about all that had happened; Stone was _gone_ for _now_, but he knew Stone _would_ be back and he'd want _revenge_! Since Martin's rescue he had kept a _constant_ vigil by his side _refusing_ to give up on his brother, while the _guilt_ of what he had done to Ghost sat heavy in his heart. He hung his head and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, he felt like a _traitor_! He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise behind him he turned and smiled as the person spoke.

"I _knew_ I'd find you out _here_!"

"_You_ should be _resting_!" Chris said.

"I've been doing that for _two_ day's now, besides I feel _fine_!"

"_Really_?"

"Okay, _okay_…so I'm _still_ tired, I feel like _crap_ and my _arm_ still _hurt's_! Are you _happy_ now to know I'm _miserable_?"

"It _help's_!" Chris said smiling. "_Ow_! What was _that_ for?" Chris asked still smiling as he rubbed his arm where Martin had just _hit_ him.

"For being a _smartass_!" Martin answered smiling as he sat beside Chris and adjusted his arm in his sling. "Chris in all _seriousness_ though we _need_ to _talk_!"

"About _what_?" Chris asked looking at the Savannah _already_ knowing the answer.

"Chris I _know_ what you did to save me and I know the _guilt_ you feel because of it!"

"Martin I feel like a _traitor_! Our lives are about _protecting_ animals and I _captured_ Ghost and handed him over to _Stone_!" Chris said _unable_ to look Martin in the eyes.

"Chris you had _no_ choice! He _forced_ you to by using _me_, you were _brave_ enough to make that choice, a _choice_ that _wasn't_ easy for you!"

"Martin _don't_ you get it? It _was_ though…it was _easy_ for me to make, that's what's _ripping_ _me apart_! I _didn't_ think twice about it, I _couldn't_ let you die so I _sacrificed_ Ghost!" Chris yelled as he stood and began pacing. "It make's me a _traitor_!"

"Chris it make's you _human_! I would have done the _exact_ same thing for _you_!" Martin said trying to help him let go of the guilt. "You need to _forgive_ yourself, and _give_ the blame _back_ to _Stone_ where it _belongs_!"

"I wish I _could_, but the guilt is _too_ much!" Chris answered his voice shaky as he sat back down beside Martin who hugged him tightly neither saying anything.

"Maybe _he_ can help you _forgive_ yourself?" Martin said smiling as he pulled away and pointed behind Chris, he turned and saw Ghost who had appeared it seemed out of nowhere walking towards them Chris smiled as he spoke.

"You're _alright_!" Chris said relieved to see him, he had been afraid Stone had captured him _again_ or _worse_, once Ghost reached them he head butted both brother's in greeting, before he sat between them. "I'm _sorry_ Ghost, I wish you understood me and knew how _guilty_ I feel for what I did!" Chris said sadly and as if in response Ghost head butted Chris again before he lay his head on his knee.

"_There's_ _your answer bro_!" Martin said smiling sadly. "If _he_ can _forgive_ you, I think…"

"_I can forgive myself_!" Chris answered cutting Martin off.

"Chris I'm _proud_ of you little brother! You made the tough choice and you _saved_ my life, thank you!" Martin said looking at Chris.

"I'd do it again _without_ hesitation! I love you Martin!" Chris answered.

"I love you _too_ Chris! _Group hug_!" Martin said smiling as they hugged Ghost in the middle. "Its _nice_ out tonight _huh_?" Martin said smiling as they ended the hug.

"_Yep_, it's the _perfect_ night!" Chris agreed smiling too.

As Chris sat beside his brother and Ghost all three silent he thought about how close he came to losing his brother and it _still_ made his heart ache to think about it. He _knew_ Martin would heal and they'd _continue_ helping animal's, and _because_ of _Stone_ he'd _never_ take _anything_ for granted again, _especially_ the special bond he shared with Martin knowing that in an _instant_ it could be _gone_! As if sensing his thought's both Martin and Ghost looked at him, he smiled at them before Martin spoke gently.

"You _okay_ Chris?"

"I' am _now_ Martin, I _really_ am _now_!" He answered as he scratched Ghost's head before he lay back in the grass an arm under his head, Martin and Ghost lay down too. "It _really_ is the _perfect_ night!" Chris said as he turned his head to look at Martin who smiled at him.

Once again they were silent as they starred at the star's, Chris closed his eye's and sighed happily knowing they'd be _okay_ as long as they _never_ forgot the love they shared; _together_ there was _no one_ or _nothing_ that could _stop them_!

**THE END!**


End file.
